k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Nagare Hisui
'Nagare Hisui '(比水 流, Hisui Nagare) is the Fifth and Green King, as well as being known as the Ever-Changing King as opposed to how Adolf K. Weismann is known as the Eternal King, and runs the Green Clan, <jungle>. He has the ability to channel himself through a green bird named Kotosaka, and use it as a medium for communication. As of now, he is the strongest King, in terms of influence, among the Kings.GoRA Official Twitter Appearance Nagare is a pale young man with heterochromia iridum, his right eye blue and his left eye green, dark green, messy short hair, with his bangs covering his left eye. His apparel for the most part goes unseen, as he is restrained by long, teal straight-jacket left unfastened only at the bottom, with a tattered, ripped hem revealing white trousers and dark blue strapped sandals. He sits in a white, blue, and black wheelchair, which is accesorised with much technology. Notably buttons of different colours on each side: a red triangle, inverted blue triangle, and green square, however their functions are currently unknown. Across his lap sits a digital pad. Personality Despite being a King, unlike the strong bonding relationship of Kings and clansmen shown by other longtime rival clans such as the Blue and Red, Nagare apparently shows little to no concern over the safety of his own clansmen. This is evident when he was willing to sacrifice Douhan Hirasaka, who is considered an esteemed clansman based on her abilities, by activating JUNGLE's bomb despite how she was still in the area where she would likely be caught by the blast radius; Douhan was apparently surged with both disbelief and anger as she was unaware of how her King would easily make such decisions. Thus, Nagare likely sees his clansmen as expendable and will not hesitate to sacrifice them, much less inform them to be prepared, to achieve his goals. Along with this, Nagare is a blunt man, getting angered by most imperfect actions his clansmen make. Nagare does not seem to care how much loyalty any of his clansmen have toward him, and likely takes advantage of their devotion to him. He uses Kotosaka as a way to see what goes on outside to compensate his being in a wheelchair. Overall, Hisui is apparently a very manipulative man where he notably even manipulated the Colorless King into creating the later chaos that bloomed because of the advice the Green King gave him. While it is currently unknown why, according to Yukari Mishakuji, Nagare has an obsession for Adolf K. Weismann, which was why he went to great lengths to capture Anna Kushina, in order to use her divination powers to locate him.K - Countdown, Chapter 1 He also resorts to attempting to attack Weismann's Clansmen in order to draw him out, however, Neko is the exception, and he wants her brought back unharmed. His enthusiasm over the Silver King's eventual return is one mixed of anger and relief History Very little is known about Nagare's background, however he suffers from a "disability" keeping him restrained to his wheelchair, and is familiar with Neko's own history. He refers to her as Miyabi Ameno, and claims they are "similar". Trivia *Previously, the official Return of Kings website accidentally let a prior design of Nagare leak. This design had his hair, trousers, and sandals the same as his final design, however he had no wheelchair, and wore a white, sleeved shirt with a frayed collar and some of his arms visible where the sleeves were merely secured together by threads, and long white skirt over his trousers. References Navigation Category:King Category:Jungle Category:Characters Category:Male